


SOMNI

by boldyeller



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Grimdark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Psychological Horror, Romance, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boldyeller/pseuds/boldyeller
Summary: You're so tired, aren't you? Your friends are tired, too.
Relationships: Aubrey/Sunny (OMORI), Basil/Sunny (OMORI)
Kudos: 30





	SOMNI

_Everything is going to be okay... right?_

Sunny couldn’t decide what to do with his hands. He folded them close to his body, only to jerk away from his own touch. He wanted to tear them off, throw them into the trees, bury them deep. But more than anything, Sunny wanted to avoid taking his eyes off of the ground. So he kneels in the dirt, nervously fidgeting and trying desperately not to throw up. He fails.

While emptying his stomach, Sunny feels a hand on his shoulder, an insistent tug towards the house, towards safety. Whatever was attacking him, twisting his guts and squeezing his lungs, couldn’t get him indoors. Sunny spits up the last of his breakfast, turns on his knees, gets to his feet, and allows himself to be herded in the opposite direction.

A sliding glass door - safety. Frail white hands, fumbling with the latch. A resounding squeal that threatens to intrude upon the numbness in his mind, make him think, make him turn around. He resists, long enough to stumble into the living room. He wants to throw up again. As the door slides closed, he struggles to catch his breath. Silence filling his ears, Sunny allows himself a moment of calm. _Everything is going to be okay._

Who had said that? And where did they go? Why was it so quiet all of a sudden? Braving a glance at the door, he sees a blonde boy in overalls, eyes walling with tears and threatening to spill on the carpet as he gazes outside in horror. _When did Basil get here?_ In the same moment his eyes fall upon the backyard, and the subject of Basil’s horror. Had there been anything left in his stomach, he would have thrown up again. As it was, he falls to his hands and knees, body violently convulsing as coherent thought leaves him entirely.

His sister is dead, and so is he.

The stranger in Sunny’s body allows himself to be guided into the bathroom, where he washes his hands and guzzles cold water from the tap. His hands are still dirty. He washes them again. His hands are still dirty. He washes them again. **His hands-** he’s in the bedroom, sitting on the bed _still warm_ Polaroid photos litter the floor _she looked at me_ someone is screaming and he should run or hide or both but it’s not Sunny’s body anymore so he just sits there until somebody grabs his hand and squeezes so tight it hurts it hurts. It hurts.

He looks up, and Basil is there, smiling at him as though all were right with the world. Sunlight dapples his hair, even as tears stream down his face. _He cries like a girl._ Sunny doesn't know how to feel.

_Let’s make some new memories together, okay?_

He decides to feel happy.

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Don't worry, there's some fluff to come ^_^


End file.
